Shadow's Thunder
by Sapphiet
Summary: story is in 2 parts Shadow Link thinks back to the time from when he was alive. the 2nd chapter is about Majora before and after rated T Both one shots
1. A Drop of Shadows

**Well folk this is my first Legend of Zelda fanfic i hope this and the other chapter are okay! ^W^**

**I own nothing just the OC  
**

* * *

A Drop Of Shadows

**Shadow Link's prov**

A drop of water...

In a lake...

Eerie yet dark...

I see it now...

I see it there...

I see it through the life of my eyes...

That I have never been able to undo...nor break...

Or... breathe.

It has forever been my home...

And always...

Will... be...

A drop of shadows... looking afar...

From a mirror...

Of darkness...

That is my life force power... will be forever...

Be my prison...

Watching the light...

Knowing it shall forever burn...

As if warding me...

Forever knowing that I am an intruder...

An outcast...

And...

An outsider...

Even when I broke out for what seemed to be the last time...

From my prison...

Comes as a price for... being invincible...

Pity...

Which I could spit on...

Being dragged out... humiliating...

It never helps to pity... or sympathize...

It just makes you more resentful enough to kill someone...

And the feel of being worthless...

Being alone... and forced...

A tool for evil gain...

The princess...

Her face...

When she stared at me being dragged out...

I'd loath...

I wanted it gone... torn from her face... but her words in the end...

I... I felt sadness... lies and then realization that...

Even when watching from the shadows... at Link... he is free...while I...

Am bound in chains of hate and... The despair that can't be undone...

In a way... I knew she was right... I guess pride does come before a... fall.

I had... this chair...

I looked at my prison... my home...

Preparing... I hoped to be right... a hero... I am...

In a way... I am glad she was right... I guess pride does come before a... fall.

_I woke up to a smash of glass. I sat up straight... breathing heavily as beads of sweat rolled down my face..._

"_Was it real?" I asked myself as I looked at the Triforce on my left hand... then the right... to see the light force... the source of all our troubles. _

_Princess Zelda rushed in, her left hand burning with a brilliant light. She sat next to me as I tried to calm down as I had been frozen due to my troublesome slumber _

"_What is it?" she asked with concern... just like the dream... except her hair was a mess due to being pulled from her slumber._

_I shuck my head softly._

"_N-Nothing dear sister... it was just a dream... I think" I replied softly with a near fake smile._

"_Go back to sleep... I'll be fine" I replied, finding the strength back into my voice._

_Zelda nodded._

"_Okay take care, but tell me if something is on your mind okay?" she asked kindly, making me smile._

_I nodded._

"_Okay, I will. Thanks for checking up on me" I said in a soft musical voice due to having the urge to yawn. Zelda smiled giving a hug..._

_She left after looking back to make sure I was okay._

_I laid back feeling exhaustion. The nice thing about Zelda... she knew but never hovered unless it was necessary. _

**In a way... I am glad she was right... I guess pride does come before... a fall.  
**

**

* * *

well that's part 1 done. I hope it's alright, read and review but no flames please. Oh Yeh i pieced some bits like a bit of the beginning in another story that I did before. they still stick to my mind since in a way they are mysterious like you are in a dream right?  
**


	2. Falling into Darkness

**Here's the 2nd**

* * *

Falling into Darkness

Falling...

Falling...

Darkness consuming...

Rage...

Desire...

People's desires... Sicken me...

Their desire also for my armor... my power...

They called me the man eater because I eat them... to me is just...

Reward as they also pierced me with their swords...

No remorse...

Greed...

Sinful... but true...

As I am forever trapped on a different plane of existence...

Unable to die... or move on...

A man turned up... claiming he had no wishes...

I should of known... after my third day of dancing...

I would die...

But...

I knew I shouldn't have listened...

I should have known he wasn't to have been trusted at all...

Now he has my armour... while with my remains...

What is left of me... slips into slumber...

Falling into Darkness...

I should have killed him...

But it's too late...

The last of me...

That last portion of my life force has been sealed for all of eternity...

I can see though his eyes...

The armour's new form...

"The Majora's mask"...

To me it is...

A sick twisted joke...

A distorted sense of reality... as I gaze at...

"_It's time to wake up" Link said as he found me on the grass holding the remains of the powerless Majora's mask._

"_Wa-?" I surveyed my surroundings... the lake of life- the lake of healing angels... an unknown part..._

"_But Link I'm too tired to move. Can't I ride on your horse to Cottel Valley?"I asked._

_In a way pleading to get back to the dream. I gazed at the mask... _

_Remembering one time as I had traveled back in time due to the moon and the boy wearing the Majora's mask. _

_The 'man-eater' was really nice... but in a way I felt sad and crushed that the event had killed him. But in a way I am glad that he was free and could finally move on._

"Alright, you can sleep while we travel on Epona, is that okay?" he asked. I nodded joyfully.

Humans...

Scum of the earth...

Using whatever they can and never care about anyone else...

No one... not even me...

I have been used as a hex... and as a curse...

I would never be treated as an equal...

Just an object of desire...

My power is used by them without care or without...

No one knew how I felt...

I was used and sealed away when I grew too dangerous...

Serves them right...

Why couldn't I be in control...?

That skull kid...

An excellent example of what I can do...

When the tool fights back...

They then cower...

But I shall forever be alone...

Filled with hatred and contempt for humans and anyone alike...

I am no toy to be played with...

Now the world shall feel...

Shall crumble by my power...

Being powerless... like I...

Unable to stop what is happening...

Foolish humans...I shall forever despise with all my existence for I have no heart...

A soul is no better...

No proper emotions for their useless 'mask' they address me... with no feelings...

Well I am biting back with my power...

However when I gaze at a girl from the moon...

I know her from somewhere but... where...

When I used my power through a form of a boy...

When she woke up she was in tears...

My 'heart'... froze as her face shone sorrow... I felt her embrace... her hug...

My mind went back to when I was alive and... Complete...

How could I forget...?

She tried to stop my death...

But I couldn't... she knew...

But I could not see...

As a way of asking for forgiveness I gave her a mask- the Pixy Lady mask...

I couldn't fight her after I changed... from being just a simple mask...

Her smile...

Her laughing at my teasing remarks towards the boy...

I couldn't help but laugh... at her simple kindness...

A blessing in disguise...

In a way her applauding me... for once I felt like I was alive...

Not a fragment of someone's imagination... or an illusion...

She just stood there and took the blows...

The first time I appeared in the dimension... while she dodged... as well...

Please... just finish me off... I've nothing left...

Just then I... I saw her bow filling the arrow with a bright glow...

A smile was brought to my invisible lips...

'Thank you... may I see you again soon' I said to her...

My last glance was the boy with the mask looking at her...

As she gasped in shock... she had broken down and cried...

Tearing at my heartstrings... beating me down till I managed to shed a tear...

I had broken her in a way...

This to me is impossible...

I have been surrounded by hate and desire... even greed and evil...

But a simple act like her could tear me down... her power...

Empath... a six sense... her heart...

Her sincere eyes...

I can hear... her... she screams... knowing I shall be gone in spirit...

While my body lingers...

Drained...

It makes me sick...

Knowing yet again...

I know by his face...

His ancestor...

He had bested me... and had no regrets...

To him just like all others...

I have no proper emotions for their useless 'mask' they address me... with no feelings...

While she had to relive a similar event all over again... broken by anger and remorse...

Pain and anguish... the agony of bitter hate... disgust and justice...

The last breath... the need to move on...

"Oh my... what have I done...?" I asked myself as I disintegrated into dust...

While my mask body fell to the floor with a clank...

Is this my fate...? Is my anger... my bitterness? My desire like them... all for nothing?

I shall forever hate no matter what...

The boy and his ancestor shall always be my torment...

And shall forever be...

The very death of me...

Nothing has changed...

Just more sorrow...

As I continuously descend into the depts of Darkness...

My personal hell... with no light... no joy...

Just...

Sorrow...

And...

Pain...

"_Wake up, you've been here for more than an hour maybe three" said Link._

I opened my eyes to see myself in a library. I looked down to see a desk in front of me with the Majora's mask from where my head was...

"Sorry to of worried you" I said sadly. His eyes softened while understanding why.

"If we were able to of changed the past... it wouldn't change, he'd still be bent on destroying Termina and also maybe the world. Revenge is a bitter pill to swallow" Link scratched the back of his head due to being shy. I smiled.

"Someone is being very wise, you sure you're not trying to replace my sister in the wisdom department?" I smirked.

"N-No" Link stammered.

"Zelda just... she was worried about you so..."

I nodded in understanding.

"I know... just messing with ya" I winked. I got up.

"Well no use dilly dallying. Let's go to Brick Lane" I said. Only to see colour drain from his face.

"Something wrong?" I asked with concern.

"It's too dangerous go there we could get trapped in the dimension" Link said.

I smiled softly.

"I know the way to get back. I did stumble in there once when I was 8" I chuckled.

**Brick Lane**

We crossed over to the dimension through the two pillars to see a tombstone... with a blue ribbon...

I smiled sadly and sat in front of it.

"Hey... man eater" I chuckled. The wind was very soft but hollow.

"I brought you flowers... and the mask" I said only to choke on my tears.

I held my face in my hands as never ending tears shone.

Links stared sadly.

He placed his sword and shield down.

He gazed at the tombstone.

"Forgive me" Link said softly. As the wind blew with a sad echo in the background.

_Here lies the Man-Eater_

_A good friend and a strong fighter  
_

_May his soul rest in peace_

_

* * *

_

**And that's it I hope you enjoyed it. ^W^**_  
_


End file.
